This application has subject matter in common with the inventor's prior U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12-624,621, 12-622,100, 12-318,471, 12-318,470, 12-318,473, 12-292,153, 12-232,505, 12-232,035, 12-149,963, 12-149,964, 12-073,095, 12-073,889, 12-007,076, 12-003,691, 12-003,809, 11-806,711, 11-806,285, 11-806,284, 11-566,322, 11-527,628, 11,527,629, 11-498,874, 12-545,992, 12-806,711, 12-806,285, 12-806,284, 12-566,322, 12-527,628, 12-527,629, 12-527,631, 12-502,661, 11-498,881, 11-255,981, 11-184,771, 11-152,063, 11-094,215, 11-092,742, 11-092,741, 11-094,156. 11-094,155. 10-954,189, 10-902,123, 10-883,719, 10-883,747, 10-341,519, 12-545,992, 12-292,580, 12-710,918, 12-622-000, 12-710,561, 12-710, 12-711,456, and 12-771,003.
The above-listed prior applications of the inventor apply optics theory to LED lights for outdoor or indoor applications and powered by alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) supplied by and electric cord and plug for an outlet, or by a battery, transformer, solar cell, or other power source to create a plurality of LED light beams to illuminate both close areas and remote areas, the latter by projection means. Other features disclosed in the listed prior patent applications of the inventor and which may be incorporated with present invention in any combination, include the use in an LED light of more than one light source, more than one function, more than one optics means, more than one projection means, and super power saving circuits and cost saving concepts.
The market-available LED light has only one surface on which to install the LED elements that offer the light function, as well as other circuitry and components of the LED light. The current invention is an LED light with multiple surfaces, at least one of the multiple surface(s) being installed with at least one LED element that provides at least one pre-determined function, light output, color, effects, and light performance of the type that may also be provided by conventional market-available LED light devices, the other surfaces being installed with other electric devices, circuits, or components, which may be selected from receiving-units for any kind of electric device, such as outlets, sockets, adaptors, hubs, USB sockets, memory storage sockets, memory stick sockets, memory card sockets, Internet sockets, interface card sockets, prong sockets, quick connector sockets, male or female connector ends, and any electric device's connector, power connector, electric signal connector, cable connector, other light source, second light device, sound device, sensor device, alarm device, time related device or any other electric or mechanical device.
The multiple surface LED light of the current invention not only offers illumination but also offers other electric or mechanical device functions on the other surface(s) to save people money and save space by providing multiple functions for certain locations.
The multiple surface light of the current invention has a frame with an opening to enable the multiple surface LED light to change surfaces by an external force applied to the LED light. The frame and opening, depending on the number of surfaces needed, can be any design. For example, for 2 surfaces, the LED light can have a round opening and frame that allows two extended bars of the LED light to be rotated from the first surface to other surface. The LED light also can have more than two surfaces, such as three surfaces, four surfaces, five surfaces, six surfaces or N (any number of) surfaces, the opening and frame being easily designed to accommodate the number of surfaces needed.
The multiple surface LED light of the current invention may consist of desired parts and accessories selected from a frame, opening, locking means, extend bars, holding means, support means, fixing means, elastic means, screw means, clip tight means to enable the LED light to be installed on any surface by itself or in a group of LED lights, the surfaces including a main substrate of a desk, wall, ceiling, bar, tube, fence, closet, cabinet, power strip, light fixture, light bar, door, window, and rack for indoor or outdoor application, with optional waterproofing or protection from the environment.
The LEDs included on the first surface of the multiple surface LED light of the current invention may include any LED type, LED color, LED brightness, LED output, number of LEDs, shape of LED, LED dimensions, raised LEDs, flat type LEDs, SMT LEDs, recessed LEDs, and any corresponding shades, covers, lenses, or decorative parts that may be added to increase the value of the LED light. For example, when the LED light device of the current invention is arranged for desk top use, one can put any kind of home-available water bottle, milk bottle, glass, cup, balloon, light transmitting material, transparent material, or translucent material on top of the said LED elements on the first surface to provide different light effects. one does not even need a shade, cover, or lens for the LED elements because the current invention allows people to play with any kind from home-available items to change light effects.
The multiple surface LED light of the current invention can have its own frame arranged to fit on any surface by itself, including walls, ceilings, boards, cabinets, closets, and doors for indoor or outdoor use, or on any surface of a main object such as a light fixture, light set, light device, power strip, or other objects that form a finish product.
The external force that causes the multiple surface LED light device of the current invention to change to another surface may come from people, or machine or mechanical device.
The multiple surface LED light of the current invention may incorporate an electric parts and accessories selected from any combination of resistor, capacitor, IC chip, transistor, diode, sensor means, switch means, timer means, time delay means, adjustable means, sensitivity means, variable electric value means, wireless control means, transmitter and receiver means, PIR means, infrared means, Bluetooth means, photo sensors, manual switches, automatic means to make the said LED element(s) to turn on an turn off to achieve pre-determined functions, effects( ) and performance(s). The electric signal connection used by the LED light device of the current invention may incorporate conventional signal connections or apply the signal connections taught in the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,185 or the inventor's copending US 2008/0266 856.